


Babysitter

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dagorlad Fett is adorable, Fluff and Angst, Jax is a Little Shit, Talan is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A moment before Korda 6.





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> The Fett bros and their parents belong to OutcastTrip1995! While Jax is mine.
> 
> This is also an early birthday gift for her too!

Jax chuckled as Talan attempted to follow his movements. “Nah, hang on.” Jax picked up his vibroblade, holding it out before he started spinning and flipping it. “It’s all in the fingers and reflex. Sometimes, ya senses can fool ya so you have to trust your instincts.”.

“Isn’t that a Jedi thing?” Talan asks as he watched.

“Dunno, never met a Jedi before.” Jax remarks as he caught Talan looking towards his blindside before he felt something behind him, which caused him to let out a vicious snarl as he went to stab whoever or whatever as in his blindspot.

“Easy, kiddo.” Rhys said as he caught Jax’s wrist which caused the younger man to relax his arm instantly, looking up at the taller man holding Dagorlad in his right arm, the toddler was looking at him curiously.

“You forgot about his blindside again.” Talan points out as he stuck his tongue out at his baby brother who growled at him playfully. “Remember what Mom said. Stab first, ask later.”.

“Yeah, yeah. I screwed up, thank you, Talan.” Rhys remarked as he looked down at Jax. “You’re good with kids, right?”.

“I babysit your brats more often then not, don’t I?” Jax respond with a bit of snark which resulted in the cub being dropped in his lap and a swat to the back of the head.

“Manners, kid. Learn ‘em.”.

Jax hummed in response as he looked down at Dagorlad, watching as the kid started chewing on his gauntlet. “And.....he’s teething again, isn’t he?”.

“Yep.” The two Fetts answered in unison as Rhys swiped his vibroblade and released his wrist. The younger man let out an irritated sigh as he reached over to his right shoulder and removed the shoulder plate then swapped it out for his arm.

“Here, this is better for you to chew on. Not as awkard.” Jax said as Dag allowed the switch, chewing happily on the shoulder plate before Jax looked back up at Rhys. “And are you crazy, Rhys? In case you’ve missed the fact, I’m Tor Vizsla’s son. Y’know, the man who killed your parents and sister?”.

Rhys looked down at him curiously before ruffling his hair, much to Jax’s irritation and smirking. “Don’t think I forgot what I found in that camp, or the scared child who freaked out when Jaster went to pick him up.” Rhys pointed out as he went to walk off. “Everybody deserves a chance, Jax. Yours just came a little late then most.”.

Jax hummed at that as he went to correct Talan’s movements again while making sure Dag was comfortable, and still happily chewing on the piece of armor. He still had no regrets on not painting that.

* * *

 

Myles leaned back against a tree, snickering as he watched his best friend play with the Fett kids. “What’s so funny, Myles?” Myles let a terrified yelp as he turned with his hand on his blaster and glared at the woman behind him, who was smiling at him coldly. “I hope it’s not Jax. After all, he’s doing a rather fine job at watching over the boys and teaching them, wouldn’t you say?”.

“I’m not laughing at him.” Myles says once he manage to calm down. “It’s.......you saw how he was, Kayla. It’s strange seeing him act so young instead of angry and brooding, y’know? You know what happened to him.”.

Kayla hummed thoughtfully at that as she went to walk off. “I remember, which is why I would be careful on teasing, if I were you.” The huntress warned vaguely, causing Myles to gulp nervously and nod.

Myles watched as she walked over to Rhys, muttering something to him before Myles walked over to join, playfully ruffling Jango’s hair as he passed him and kick Silas’s shin, since he was dozing off. “Wake up, unless you want Kayla to scare ya.” Myles advised as Jaster called the meeting to a start.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
